


Steamy Shopkeeping

by madejmaniac, spacejeep69



Series: Sex in the Valley [1]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: #FUCKTHESHOPKEEP!!!!, Aphrodisiacs, F/M, Fluff and Smut, No Caroline AU, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Some Plot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 05:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17094737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madejmaniac/pseuds/madejmaniac, https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacejeep69/pseuds/spacejeep69
Summary: Letting my mind clear for a few moments, one single thought - a face - appeared in my mind, like a flash, because that’s how fast it appeared and disappeared. Perhaps it was just that face, or maybe it was the implication that he was still on my mind, but suddenly I could feel myself flushing, eyes opening half lidded with a lustful energy. It was him. Pierre. Pierre… Oh, Pierre…





	Steamy Shopkeeping

**Author's Note:**

> hoooooooo boy i think this is the most self indulgent fic i've ever written  
> im probably one of the only two people that actually wanna fuck pierre  
> like. when i first played stardew, i immediately wanted to date pierre. he's so sweet and handsome and UMFFFF. But then I found out you couldn't and i was very sad.  
> catch me on top of concernedape's roof, throwing newspaper scraps and old pieces of ham at him until he lets us marry pierre. 
> 
> pierre, pelican town, zuzu town, and anything else stardew belongs to concernedape  
> plotline and 'player' belong to me and marco

I sighed, as I stood up, my hands coming to the small of my back. My entire body seemed to ache as I finished pruning my crops for weeds. As I looked at my watch, I realized it was seven o clock, and it was nearly pitch black outside. I hummed, grabbing my watering can, and started walking towards my house. My dog, Freezy, bounded up next to me and I chuckled to myself. I set the can down on my porch, swinging open my front door and letting her in first. I then went in afterwards. 

Living in a small town like Pelican Town, I never had to worry about locking my door. I knew everyone in town and considered most of them my friends. Plus with a German Shepard like Freezy, I was set for anything. She was a great attack dog, seeing as how she almost tried to maul Pierre one morning.

Thinking of the brunet shopkeep, my face flamed and I ran my hands down my face, groaning. Everything about him just set me alight; whether it be the shy smile he gave me when I greeted him every morning, or the light pink that dusted his face when we sat next to each other at the saloon, or even the way the sunlight glinted off his brown eyes, making them look like fresh chestnut shells. I had it hard for Pierre, and I don’t even think I knew why. Sure, he was really  _ really _ handsome, but he was also twenty years my elder- being forty-five to my twenty-five. Somehow, in a weird way, that didn’t matter when we were around each other. He was the first friend I made when I came to Pelican Town, and we looked after each other. Everytime my birthday rolled around, there was always a recipe wrapped around the stem of a daisy, and I always made sure to make whatever recipe it was for Pierre’s birthday. We were the best of friends, even if my dumb ass wanted more than that. 

Realizing I smelled like dirt and sweat, not an attractive smell, I figured it was a better time than any to find some sort of fancy soap or something just as relaxing. Taking a look around my room, my eyes landed on the bath bomb I had bought a couple days earlier. It was a standard bath bomb- purple with flecks of glitter in it- but Pierre had remarked that it was a new shipment from Zuzu Town; that they were apparently  _ filled with essential oils _ . I was quite suspicious, but seeing as it was only a hundred gold instead of the marked price of three hundred, I figured it was worth the try. Pierre wanted to know if they were any good, and how could I tell him no when I can barely stutter out a good morning to him at times?

Walking into my bathroom, I set the lavender bath bomb on the basin. I leaned over the bathtub, turning the knobs to where the water temperature was where I wanted it at and let it fill up. I started to peel off the wrapper of the bath bomb, picking at it with my short nails. Once the wrapper was off and the bath bomb was ready, I set on the edge of the basin. After the water filled the tub to my desired amount, I turned the knobs as far right as they would go, shutting the water off. Feeling the temperature one last time for good measure, I began to take off my clothes and boots. 

Realizing that I forgot a towel, I walked to the other end of the bathroom and pulled one from the linen closet . Folding it in half, I walked back near the tub and placed the towel on the basin. I picked up the bath bomb, smiling at it for a second. This was  _ technically _ a gift from Pierre that wasn’t a daisy with a recipe attached to it- and realizing that made my heart stutter for a second. Shaking my head, I let the lavender scented bomb roll from my hand down into the tub. 

Within a second, the water turned from clear to a hazy lilac and flecks of white glitter caught just right in the bathroom light. The room began to smell syrupy, like honey, but with the freshness of starfruit growing in the summer. I inhaled, a pleased smile crossing my lips, as I lowered myself into the water. Almost immediately, I felt my muscles relaxing and a wave of relaxation flood through my body. I hummed, letting my head relax back on the lip of the tub, my eyes closing. 

Letting my mind clear for a few moments, one single thought - a face - appeared in my mind, like a flash, because that’s how fast it appeared and disappeared. Perhaps it was just that face, or maybe it was the implication that he was still on my mind, but suddenly I could feel myself flushing, eyes opening half lidded with a lustful energy. It was him. Pierre.  _ Pierre… Oh, Pierre… _

My eyes flew open as the weight of a thousand bricks hit my stomach, but not in a bad way- Oh no, not in a bad way. I felt heat pooling between my legs and I keened gently. All I could see was the deep mocha of his eyes, glinting like brown zircon hidden deep down in the mines, looking deep into mine; The plushness of his lips and how his tongue would dart out to wet them; and the way his hands felt around mine. I began to ache for his touch, when I had never felt it. My fingers traced down my abdomen, soon finding purchase between my legs. The slippery feeling from the bath bomb caused my toes to curl as I shamelessly masturbated to the thought of Pierre. 

My mind went into overdrive, fantasies that had been haunting my mind for weeks finally bubbling to the surface: Pierre, standing before me, bare chested with a smirk playing on his lips, eyes staring me down as he dared me to disobey him; Pierre, under me, his head thrown back against the pillows, his eyes screwed shut tightly as he buried himself in my tight heat; Pierre, eyes rolling back into his head as I sat in between his legs, giving him that lustful smile he’d come to know and love; Pierre, his eyes closing in pleasure as my hands wound deep into his chestnut coloured hair, watching those lips as kissed along my hip bone, tasting the cream of my skin mixed with the salt of sweat, purposefully staying away from where I needed it the most.

One of my hands came up out of the water, fumbling around for my phone. Thank Yoba that it was still buried in the pocket of my jeans, but as my hazy eyes went to his contact page, I stopped.

_ No, you dumbass _ , I chastised myself,  _ You’re just horny. You’ve got some self dignity to not use your closest friend as an oversized dildo _ .

_ However, what if he wants to? You never know!  _ Neither do I, dumbass.  _ C’mon, live a little!  _ Cue mental eyeroll. I pressed the call button, biting my lip out of nervousness and need. 

He answered the phone on the second ring, his tone light but with the twinge of worry that comes from being close friends, “Hello? (Name)?”

“P-Pierre-” I stuttered out his name, my voice sounding breathless and needy. My cheeks flushed in complete shame but I found myself not caring.

“Are you okay? You sound like you’re hurt.” His tone dropped slightly and I heard the sound of talking in the back. It sounded like a show on t.v, and I groaned slightly, dropping my head back, “You’re not drunk, are you?”

“H-ha, no… I just… Can you maybe come over?” I sounded like a slut in a porno, but I couldn’t help it.

“Come over? (Name), you’re aware it’s nearly…” I heard him click his tongue and the sound of fabric shifting, “... 7:30, right? I’m not sure if I-”

“Oh, Yoba, please!” I cut him off and, if it was possible, my face flushed even more. I babbled on, not caring about what I said anymore, “I- I don’t know what happened, but I u-used the bath bomb you g-gave me today, and-” I cut off, keening gently as my fingers rubbed against myself just right, “I don’t feel o-okay. I’m really s-scared right now.” I turned slightly, which caused the water in the bathtub to crest along the side audibly. The other end went silent for a moment before Pierre’s voice finally came through. He was whispering, and I heard his voice crack slightly.

“A-Are you in the bath right now?” He asked and I whined, loudly. 

“Yes! Please, Pierre, I just-” I cut off, throwing my head back as I practically moaned, “I need you.” 

I could hear something from his end of the line, something like a gulp, or a sharp intake of breath. “Give me… a few minutes…” I heard the line go dead, and I sighed out of relief, tossing the phone onto the plush carpet next to the tub, not even caring where it landed or even if it broke. 

Now all I could do was lay back and think about him being here with me, touching me, holding me, caressing me, lavishing me, ravishing me, kissing me, squeezing me. I moan at the thought, glad I didn’t live in town, or next to anybody I knew. 

I didn’t know how long it was, nor did I really care, but I heard the gentle taps of Pierre’s knuckles at the door and my brain went into overdrive. I whined, trying to get out of the tub, but instead found my body heavy and limp.

“It’s u-unlocked!” I called out, hoping my voice reached far enough. It apparently did, as I heard the front door open, close, and quickly lock itself. My heart began to race the minute I heard the lock click, and the more I heard his uncertain footsteps through my living room. 

“(Name)...? Are you… Still in the bathroom?” I moaned out in response, getting off only to the sound of his voice. The footsteps grew closer, approaching the door. 

Three very soft knocks rapped against the door, his voice no higher than a hoarse whisper.

“May I… Come in…?”

“Oh Yoba, yes! Please!"

The door opened.

I couldn’t imagine how pathetic I looked, but that part of me was quickly silenced by the lust taking over. He was in the normal wear I had seen time and time again, a green button up half buttoned over a white shirt, black slacks, and his brown loafers. But it was the small details I picked up on: His glasses half askew that he attempted to fix; How the top button was buttoned at the wrong hole; How his hair was slightly messy. But it was the biggest detail that sent me into the biggest tizzy:

How there was a bulge pulling at the front of his slacks.

I moaned again, tearing my eyes away from his crotch, and I saw how a light pink dusted his face. He looked like he wanted to come into the room but he was forcing himself to stay planted at the door frame. 

My eyebrows tilted upwards, making an even more needy expression than before. I bit my lip as I stared at him, willing him to come closer with only my eyes. 

“Please…” I had finally said, breaking the stifling silence.

He took one step inside, before striding the small journey to the side of the tub in only two more. He knelt down beside me, only staring into my eyes. His hand slowly came up from the lip of the bathtub to my face. Hesitantly, he caressed my face, as if I was a priceless statue in a museum. I keened gently into his touch, my eyes not leaving his for a moment. The room was quiet as I watched Pierre’s mocha eyes turn almost black with how blown his pupils became. 

I turned my head, his index finger dragging down the plush of my lips, and I caught the tip between my teeth. He sucked a gentle breath in, but it soon turned into a muffled grunt as I caught his finger in my mouth and started sucking gently on his finger. He groaned, his head falling forward slightly, causing his chestnut locks to fall in his face slightly. I took his finger out of my mouth, kitten licking across the pad of his finger, which was rough and calloused from years of running a shop and restocking. 

“Ah…” Pierre whispered, but his voice sounded as loud as rocks falling in a canyon, “(Name), y-you’re-”

“Pierre,” I whined, taking his finger out of my mouth. He looked at me, his face flushing even more. I couldn’t help myself, I honestly couldn’t. 

My hand went to the back of his head, winding my fingers in his soft locks, and I pulled his lips against mine. It was rough and awkward, our teeth clacked together several times, before we finally moved to the same rhythm together. He tasted like mint and summer, warm and fruity, and I found myself moaning into his mouth at the taste. I broke the kiss first, my chest heaving. We stared at each other again before Pierre pulled me back in, kissing me with the fire of someone who’s had to hold back feelings for far too long. The more we kissed, the less of the sweet shopkeep I saw, and the more of a lust driven man came out. 

His lips trailed from my lips down to my neck, and his hand came to my hair. I was about to make a noise of confusion, when his hand grabbed my hair and yanked my head back, his teeth sinking into my pulse. I nearly screamed in pleasure, the pain a faint memory in the back of my mind. 

“You want the whole town hearing you scream my name?” Pierre’s voice was low and his breath fanned hot over the cooling water drops on my neck. I shivered, trying to lean more into him. The bathtub made this awkward, and Pierre realized that too. He looked to the side, seeing the towel I had placed out prior to this whole ordeal. He left my side, causing me to whine loudly. He stood, not having to reach far to grab my towel. He saw that I was still wet from the water, and he sighed gently. He undid the buttons on his green overshirt and pulled it off. 

Pierre never let more than his sternum and up be seen, and I would never understand why. His shoulders, pecs, even his stomach was broad under the white undershirt, and he looked quite built. For a forty five year old man, he was still in quite good shape and I felt myself beginning to drool slightly. 

“Come on, (Name). If you want me to help, you’ve gotta get out of the bathtub.” Pierre’s voice was low and it caused me to keen, but I slowly stood out of the bathtub, with his help. I felt myself being scooped up and picked up bridal style. I whined, cuddling into his chest. He took me into my bedroom, tossing me down on my bed. He climbed over me, looking almost predatory. I couldn’t see the mocha of his eyes anymore, all I could see was black in his eyes.

“Is this what you wanted the whole time?” He growled into my ear and I couldn’t help the whine that came out of my mouth, “You must have been in agony waiting for me. It’s okay. I got you now.” All the time he was talking, his hands caressed every inch of my heated skin, over my breasts, the span of my hips, my thighs- everything. Pierre brushed kisses over my shoulder, the crook of my neck, and the underside of my jaw, before taking one of my nipples in his mouth. He flicked his tongue against my nub and I instinctively bucked my hips against him. I could feel his hardness even through his slacks, and I desperately wanted to become one with him. He moved his mouth over to my other nipple, drawing out this teasing for as long as he could. 

“P-Pierre-” I moaned out, my hands raking through his soft locks as much as possible, “I need you so bad… Yoba, I need you inside of me. I need to feel you as close as possible.” Pierre’s breathing got heavier as he released his mouth from my breast. His hands grabbed the back collar of his shirt as he pulled it off of his body, leaving his chest exposed. I left little pecks over as much of his chest as I could possibly reach, and he let out a breathless laugh. I had to admit, being a boxer back in the day had been kind to him. I could feel the strength of the muscle under his cream coloured skin, and I felt so unbelievably safe under him.

That didn’t change the fact that I was still beyond horny though.

Any doubts he had about continuing seemed to be quelled because he had a new, unexpected intensity behind his touches. His fingers trailed from my hair to trace my jaw, my throat. His hand unexpectedly stopped at my neck and a flash of red skin and running mascara jumped into my mind. I moaned as his fingers pressed at the flesh of my neck, and I couldn’t take any more.

I pushed Pierre’s chest, and his expression broke from a smug smirk to concern. He started to apologize, but I just flipped him to where he was on bottom and I was hovering over him. His cheeks flushed a deep red, and I captured his lips in a deep kiss. He moaned gently into my mouth as my hands roamed every inch of flesh of his that was exposed. I broke the kiss, my lips travelling down to his jawline, nipping and kissing at it. He groaned gently, my name coming off of his lips like the sweetest music I had ever heard. I bit gently at his pulse, no doubt leaving a mark on his neck. My lips travelled lower until I was almost between his legs. He watched me, his cheeks darkening again. 

“O-Oh, you don’t have to—” I cut him off by leaving hot, open mouthed kisses along the bulge outside his slacks. His moan was breathy and cut off by him covering his mouth. My fingers made easy work of his belt and I pulled his slacks and briefs down. His erection bobbed out, and I felt my mouth water slightly. He wasn’t unimpressive at all, nine inches and with a girth to match. I looked back up at him and found him watching me with hazed out eyes, his mouth covered by his hand still. I licked my lips and gripped his shaft, my hands looking small against him. He twitched violently in my hand. He clearly hadn’t been touched like this in a very long time and he sucked in a breath through his teeth. 

I slowly lowered my head, keeping eye contact as I moved my tongue from the base to the tip of his cock, making it twitch again as he released a low moan. He was doing a good job of staying quiet as possible- though I didn’t know why; We were on three acres of property alone- until I finally wrapped my lips around him, slowly accepting more and more of his length into my mouth, his eyes fell shut and he groaned through clenched teeth. The sound was enough to drive me wild, but I kept going until his head hit the back of my throat. I was barely halfway on his cock, and I was about to go crazy. I pulled off, catching my breath. 

“I swear to Yoba, Pierre, if you don’t fuck me into next week already, I’m going to lose my mind.” My hands worked on his cock loosely and his groans were getting higher pitched. 

“Then you’d better do exactly as I say.” He growled, his hand coming to my shoulder and pushing me back. He flipped us to where I was back on bottom, and he attacked my neck with such fury that I was sure I would have a deep purple mark in the morning. He slipped his slacks and briefs off, leaving him fully nude above me. His hand went to my weeping slit and I nearly cried. His index and middle fingers delved deep inside me and he dropped his forehead to my collarbone, a strangled grunt escaping his lips.

"Oh Yoba, you're soaked." He gasped out, fingers digging into my hip bone hard enough that I was sure it would bruise. I wanted him to leave more bruises and marks on my body. I wanted the Town to know who my body and my heart belonged to. 

“Only for you.” I moaned back, my nails scratching down his back. A strangled moan left his lips and he bit down hard on my pulse, his fingers curling hard against my g-spot. The pleasure that racked my body mixed with the slight pain from the bite was enough to tip me over the edge. 

“That’s it, (Name). Come for me, pretty girl...” He murmured into the elegant slope of my neck as I threw my head back, my lips parting, as I completely let go- my orgasm shaking me to the bone. His name tumbled from my lips like the prayer I called to Yoba every Sunday and he chuckled against my bruised neck. He removed his fingers from me, bringing them to his tongue. He licked around his fingers, drinking up all my slick that collected on his fingers. I whimpered, throwing my head back and crying out for him. 

He lined himself up at my weeping slit and ground the head up and down, smearing his precum with my wetness. He seemed to hesitate for a second, and I opened my eyes, confused.

“Condom?” He asked, genuine concern seeping through his sex filled haze.

“I’m on the-” I raised my arm, tapping my bicep, “-thing in arm. Good for three years.” I dropped my arm, my hand running down his chest. “You’re good. I’m clean.” He nodded, and he leaned forward, his head going to the crook of my neck as he pushed himself in. With how wet I was, he slid in no problem, and I let out a high pitched wail mixed with a moan. How he stretched me so taut but yet kept me grounded at the same time was delicious. It felt like my body was made for him, and I was perfectly okay with that. My nails raked down his back, raising welts and a couple bleeding by accident. Neither one of us cared, all we cared about was the feeling of the other. His thrusts were rough and left the headboard banging into the wall. His hands lifted my legs up onto his shoulders and the new angle left me wailing his name. 

I felt the wave starting to build up in the pit of my stomach almost immediately with the new angle, and I threw my head back as I rolled my hips against his.

    “(Name), (Name), (Name), (Name), Yoba, I’m about to-” Pierre groaned, and I nodded, his groan hitting my core in just the right way. He bit hard into the dip of my shoulder as he spilled into my tight heat, and my orgasm wasn’t that far behind either, as I came for the second time that night.

Neither one of us could tell you how many times we went at it before the haze finally wore off, but judging by how much of his cum was inside of me, it was more than ten at  _ least _ . 

I awoke the next morning, my head killing me. I groaned, trying to turn over, but I felt an arm holding me in place. I was startled for a second, before the events of last night flooded into my mind. I felt my cheeks flush and I turned to look up at Pierre. 

His chest and neck were covered in dark purple marks, and his arms were covered in red scratches. I doubted his back was any better, and I highly doubted I was any better either. Pierre’s eyes slowly opened and he looked back down at me. At first, he looked confused, but as the memories of last night came to him too, a shy smile played on his lips and he blushed softly.

“Maybe those bath bombs will just be a gift for you.” He teased and I felt my face flush a deep red. I covered my face with my hands, laughing slightly. 

“I’m so sorry, I have no idea  _ what _ came over me.” I looked up at him through the cracks in my fingers, “I totally get if you- like- never want to speak to me aga-” Pierre cut me off by pulling my hands away from my face with only one hand, the other coming up to tilt my chin upward. The kiss, albeit not lust driven and rough, had the tenderness of two high school kids tucked in the backseat of a car. He pulled away, a shy smile on his lips. 

“No worries, my dear, what came over you had come over me as well. Although… the circumstances of last night weren’t how I intended our first time to be…” He trailed off for a moment, seeming to realize the implication of the phrase ‘our first time’. I blushed as well, overthinking.

“Our first time, huh? I bet it would have been something sweet and wonderful…” I smiled at the thought, hesitating to add ‘much like you’ after.

“Of course, it would have been fanciful, after a date in Zuzu Town, we’d come back home and look at the stars, and I would have pointed out Andromeda and Perseus…” He trailed off, and my knowledge of high school mythology picked up where he left off.

“Andromeda and Perseus met when the Gods chained her to a rock to be eaten by a monster- a punishment to her mother who was vain. Perseus struck a deal with her parents that if he could save her, he would win the right to marry her.” 

“Once Perseus killed the monster, he found out that her hand was already promised to another man, and the two men were locked in a vicious battle.”

“Until Perseus pulled the head of Medusa out of his bag and turned his rival to stone.” I smiled to myself, proud of myself for managing to remember all of this.

“Perseus and Andromeda lived happily ever after and-” 

“-When they died, the gods put them in the sky as a lesson for the ages.” I finished Pierre’s sentence and we both flushed a soft red. 

“Star Crossed Lovers…” We both whispered at the same time, before we both broke off in soft giggles. Pierre’s hand came up and cradled my face again, looking deep into my eyes. The mocha I had come to love so much was soft and felt like home at this point. 

“I think I need to buy the bouquet from your shop sometime.” I teased and Pierre’s eyebrows went up slightly. As it dawned on him, he chuckled softly and he stroked my cheek with his thumb.

“For you? It’s on the house.”

**Author's Note:**

> BONUS  
> \------
> 
> Pierre was sitting at my kitchen table, back in his slacks and white undershirt. His green overshirt was wrapped around me, and I was in a black bra and a pair of high waisted shorts. I was ditzing around the kitchen, cooking, doing dishes, etcetera.  
> A knock at the door caused both mine and Pierre's heads to turn towards the door. We both made eye contact, confused. I went to the door, unlocking it, and pulled it open.  
> Abigail was standing on my front porch, looking concerned.  
> "Hey, (Name). Have you seen my dad anywhere? I haven't seen him since last night and I-" She stopped, taking in my appearance. She immediately noticed the green overshirt and judging by the shock that played across her face, she recognized it as her father's, "Oh. My. Yoba." She said, looking over me more. Her eyes landed on my neck and my face heated up. I was covered with hickies and bite marks.  
> "I-" I began but Abigail cut me off.  
> "You fucked my dad!" Abigail yelled, and I winced. I was sure with how loud she just yelled, Morris over at Joja just heard her. I heard Pierre chuckle from inside.  
> "Young lady, you know how I feel about that kind of language." He called out, chastising her. Abigail threw back her head in a cackle, soon doubling over from laughter. She wiped tears from her eyes, still laughing.  
> "Oh my Yoba, okay, nevermind, I don't need to find him anymore. I'll close shop today; you two keep having your fun~!" Abigail's tone was light and teasing as she made her way off of my porch. I rolled my eyes, laughing to myself, as I shut the door behind me. I stood with my back against the door, a shy smile on my face. Pierre had the same smile on his face and I burst out laughing. He started laughing as well, covering his mouth with his hand.  
> "Everyone in town knows now, what with how loud Abby just yelled it." I covered my face with my hands, still laughing. Within a moment, Pierre was in front of me, moving my hands away from my face.  
> "Let them know." He murmured, capturing my lips in a kiss again. I hummed against his lips, my arms circling around his neck. Let them know, we would.


End file.
